


Scrooge getting fucked by the ghost of Christmas past

by bloodraton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shiver Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, scrooge mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodraton/pseuds/bloodraton
Summary: it is what it is





	Scrooge getting fucked by the ghost of Christmas past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/gifts).




End file.
